


Private (Pool) Party

by EndlessSummer



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games), Need for Speed Heat (2019)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Competition, F/M, Making Out, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Nobody in the NFS tag asked for Shaw but I don't care, take this.
Relationships: Officer Danny Shaw/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Private (Pool) Party

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm forced to watch the small cut-scenes Shaw is in over and over again to even post anything for him. XD

Whether it was a bet or not, you knew you had this competition in the bag. Your thoughts were interrupted when he nipped your neck roughly. A few drinks in his pool had turned into a drunken makeout session, and you knew your swimsuit wasn’t going to be on for long.

Your friends bet you couldn’t spend the night with Shaw, and now that 500 dollars was calling your name. Taking another sip of alcohol, you leaned in to kiss him. His hands moved to loosen the top of your suit, only to stop when the sound of something vibrating on top of the glass table made itself audible.

Shaw grinned a bit, leaning in to capture you into another kiss before casually making his way out of the pool to fetch his phone. “Shit, guess we’ll have to pick this up another night. Duty calls.”

An annoyed sigh left your lips, the bet was you had to sleep with him, but now he had to leave you to start the night patrol for illegal street racing. You hoped to stay the night, but the look on his face said, _‘grab your things and get out of my pool before I throw your ass out on the curb myself’_ , and you figured if he had a badge he could do just that.

Finding your clothes quickly you left through the back gate and made the walk of shame towards home. Rather annoyed, you were still relieved when one of your jackass friends saw you and pulled over to pick you up and drive you home.

“Did you score?” she asked.

“No.” you mutter.

“Good. Well, I mean it’s a bummer for you but at least I still have money.” she teased, “Maybe you’ll get ‘em next time, tiger.”

Sighing, you suck up what was left of your pride and decided to call it a night because of work the next day. At least you knew he’d stop by for a snack like he always did on the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my headcanon is that he pockets a good portion of the shakedown cash to be able to live in a place with a fancy pool. (I mean Eva Torres does it too)
> 
> Also if you've seen [his tattoo](https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/022/435/905/large/robert-smith-6.jpg) it looks military so I'd assume he was ex-military before law enforcement. Which would probably explain the 'loud and hard' attitude he has in-game and during gameplay.. 
> 
> Anyhow I'm gonna stop talking now and get to work on more drafts. XD


End file.
